The present invention relates to an apparatus for mixing and preparing fluid materials, in particular, molding sand, within a cylindrical mixing vessel by means of a centrifugal mixing tool.
An apparatus for mixing and preparing fluid materials as aforesaid is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,020 which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the '020 patent is incorporated herein by reference. The apparatus disclosed in the '020 patent includes a centrifugal shaft having a plurality of centrifugal blades. The centrifugal blades are exposed to varying degrees of wear during the mixing of the fluid materials. Naturally, it would be highly desirable to provide a mixing tool having a plurality of centrifugal blades wherein either the entire blade or any number thereof may be exchanged when excessive wear occurs.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for mixing and preparing fluid materials wherein any number of centrifugal blades provided on a mixing tool may be replaced without requirement of the dismantling of other blades on the shaft of the mixing tool.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.